


Trembling

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, Aww, Brief meniton of OC, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Fluff, Is that even a legit tag, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Multiple, Passionate Sex, Smut, Thank goodness no one actually reads tags am I right, angsty smut, ehehehe, probably not, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your first time with Obi Wan</p>
<p>Request for two lovely anons on tumblr: "Oooooooo. Could you write a fluffy, maybe smutty Obi Wan imagine" & "One where readers a virgin and Obi wan is their first"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

It was three months ago. Y/N and Obi Wan Kenobi had both lost all of their friends, the Jedi were no longer.

Obi Wan's padawan Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the dark side. He killed everyone, including Y/N's youngling, Esja.

He was so young and full of life. He loved learning the ways of the force. Y/N thought of him as her own son, and he thought of Y/N as his mother at times as well. The image of him lying on the floor, dead, was an image that would be with Y/N for a very long time. She won't be able to forgive herself.

Obi Wan knew what his friend was going through, but seeing her clutching on to her youngling's body, screaming, killed him.

3 months ago, this all happened. Anakin's wife, Padme had two children. Obi Wan separated them. The girl to Alderaan and the boy to Tatooine.

They were both styaing there. Y/N wasn't sleeping or eating well. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. On top of all this, her feelings for Obi Wan only increased. 

Y/N was sitting on the edge of a bed in the room of a small inn they were staying at for a short while. She had her head in her hands, shaky hands wrapped around her locks, breathing heavily. She didn't notice Obi Wan come in.

Obi Wan POV  
-  
She was thinking about her padawan again. I don't blame her, she hasn't grieved over it, she hid her emotions quite well but sometimes she can't hide them.

I can't say I don't like seeing her like this. I hate seeing her like this. We lost all our friends, we are hiding, just the two of us.

As I look down at her, I can feel the longing for her grow more strong. I've been in love with her for a very long time. I knew it was forbidden, but with her, I would break any code if it was to make her happy.

I crouch down in front of her and take her sweaty trembling hands in mine.

Normal POV  
-

"Y/N..." Obi Wan said softly, running his fingers through hers and squeezing his hand. "You mustn't blame yourself, my love. You couldn't have done an-"

Y/N's tear filled eyes quickly shot up. "Don't you call me that! I want no more lies or tricks!" Her lip began to quiver. "Don't say that you love me, and not mean it!" Her shoulders began to quake as she let the dam fall and just cried.

Obi Wan pulled her close to his chest and held on for dear life. "Oh, my sweet Y/N. I could never lie to you. Ever. When I say my love I mean it. I am in love with you Y/N." 

"You can't. You can't love me." Said Y/N clutching onto his robes, looking up at him. "You don't want to."

Obi Wan looked at her with kind eyes. "I do Y/N. And I will. I will do anything for you." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he could taste the salt of her tears but he didn't mind. He left her kip and began to kiss the tear off her cheeks and nose.

Y/N felt calm, her crying softened. The feeling of his lips upon her skin was soothing. She didn't realize how much she needed it. She ran her fingers through Obi Wan's hair and pushed him back to her lips, wanting more.

The kiss got more heated as they both lost themselves in the passion and lust.

Y/N quickly pulled back and rested her forehead against Obi Wan's. "I love you too. I never knew how to say it, I was afraid. I'm not anymore."

Obi Wan gave her a soft smile. "My love, you are my everything."

"Make love to me, Obi Wan." She said closing her eyes.

Your POV  
-

I felt Obi Wan's large hands as he removed my thin shirt, he pressed his lips to my neck as he cupped my breasts. I let out a soft moan, and he quickly took off my bra. His lips return to mine.

I took off his shirt and ran my hand down his firm chest. I sat there breathless, it was hard to believe this was happening.

"Y/N, are you... I mean have you.." He trails off and I nod. "Yes Obi Wan, you will be my first."

He gave a small smirk and started on his pants. I could see his growing erection spring free, I felt a warmth in between my legs.

He runs his hands down my back, softly massaging as he lays me down. He presses soft kisses between my breasts, on my stomach, and right above my pants. "Please, get them off me."

He quickly nodded and undid them slipped off my panties (I'm sorry, panties in such a funny word)  
He lets out a breath as I lay naked before him.

"You are so beautiful, Y/N. Absolutely beautiful." He presses a soft kiss on my hip bone as he teased a finger in my heat. "This will prep you, love." I swallowed and nodded.

Needing no other prepping, he slides his finger in, quickly moving back and forth. I let out soft moans and arch my back slightly as he adds another finger. He began to scissor his fingers, I whine on feeling the slight sting and stretch.

"I'm ready, Obi Wan. I want to feel you. Please." I said.

He nods quickly and removes his fingers and positions himself. "If I hurt you at all, please tell me. I want this to be memorable and enjoyable for you, Y/N." He said, slightly worried.

I nod. "I will. Thank you." He smiles and slides himself in. We both moan. I take a sharp breath in, trying to get used to his size. Obi Wan runs his hands through my hair, "Talk to me, Y/N, are you alright?"

"Yes, just move...Please." And he does. It's amazing. I scratch lightly down his back making him shudder. He kept whispering words of love to me. Encouraging me, telling me how beautiful I was in his eyes, how much he loves me.

"Tell me when you're close Y/N. I want to finish at the same time as you do, please."

"I'm close, Obi Wan."

In little to no time, we both came at the same time. Him latching onto me, holding my trembling form against his sweaty one.

We both come down from our highs as he pulls out and rests his forehead against mine. "I love you, Y/N." He lays beside me and pulls me close to him, holding me in his strong arms. 

"I love you Obi Wan."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Obi Wan so much, it's ridiculous   
> I loved writing this, but I think it could've been a lot better... :/


End file.
